villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Derek and Maddy Richards
Derek and Madison Richards are the main antagonists of the Henry Danger episode "Let's Make a Steal". They're Rick Richard's teenage children who are also the masterminds behind contestants getting their prizes stolen. Biography Before the episode Their father, Rick Richards would go on stage to be the host of the game show, and force his two kids, Derek and Maddy to work backstage to use the controls for the show. But after several game shows where their friends got to have fun, and the two of them where stuck working in the booth, the two of them got jealous, and discovered a way to get the prizes for themselves: by using hypnotism. Show by show the two would brainwash the contestant with their controls with the contestant looking at another screen. The brainwashed contestant would take their prizes, and put them in Derek and Maddy's van (which they'd park at the constant's house). Then the two would release the victim from hypnotism, only for the victim to find out their prizes were gone. During the Episode When the episode begins, Henry walks into Junk-N-Stuff with a box of light bulbs, but then, Charlotte, Ray, and Gooch surprise him, causing him to drop the light bulbs. Ray begins to put makeup on Henry's face, Charlotte works on Henry's hair, and Gooch tries to find him a shirt. Henry asks why, and they tell him that Charlotte found out that winners of a game show called "Spin and Win" were getting their prizes stolen, so Henry would now be a contestant to catch the burglar. At "Spin and Win", the host, Rick Richards, shows everyone his son and daughter, Derek and Maddy, who worked on the show, they sarcastically said they liked working backstage while their friends got to have fun. Henry and his opponent each have 975 points, and the next person to get the question right would have a chance to win. Henry gets it right and will spin a wheel and get the five prizes. After Henry wins, Derek and Maddy begin to hypnotize Henry, but no one notices. When they're done, Henry has to name 10 breeds of dogs in 30 seconds to win the five prizes, Henry gets ten and wins the prizes. All the prizes are delivered to Henry's house, and Henry, Charlotte, and Ray begin to watch the exits to wait for the burglars. Henry, Charlotte, and Ray see a van pull up on their porch. Henry then gets a video chat from Derek and Maddy, and he accepts. But they begin to hypnotize him again. They get him to put all his prizes in the van. Charlotte and Ray become confused, but Henry doesn't hear them. At one point, he is hypnotized into pulling up Ray's underwear and he delivers the last prize to the van. Ray and Charlotte realize that Henry was being hypnotized into doing this. When Derek and Maddy are done hypnotizing him, Henry returns to normal. Ray pulls up Henry's underwear in revenge. At "Spin and Win", Henry and Ray, show up in their Kid Danger and Captain Man uniforms. They confront Derek and Maddy, but then, they send three women to fight them. Henry and Captain Man know they can't fight girls, so they decide to just run and avoid getting hurt. But at one point, when the women are fighting the two, Henry accidentally pulls off one of the woman's hair. They realize that the women were actually guys. Derek and Maddy didn't know they were guys, either. Henry and Captain Man fight them and they call the cops on Derek and Maddy. It is currently unknown whether they'll make a second appearance. Trivia *The fact that they use hypnosis technology is based on Batman villains The Mad Hatter and occasionally The Riddler , who use such technology to carry out their crimes. *Derek and Maddy are different than the others villains in the series: **They have both known first and last name. **Their father appeared onscreen. **They're brother and sister. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Siblings Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kids